


Right Kind of Wrong

by endgamehale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Boy Derek Hale, Based on a song, Derek Hale is a Softie, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sterek Campaign, friends don't approve, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgamehale/pseuds/endgamehale
Summary: He can't help it. Derek is a beautiful thing.





	Right Kind of Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this as close to the song as I could based on your request :) (your user isn't showing up ?? i couldn't tag you i'm sorry)  
> *  
> *  
> PROMPT/ REQUEST: There's always been a song i have loved and was wondering if you could write a sterek story using it please with a happy ending just because am a sucker for them.  
> The song is Right Kind of Wrong by Leann rimes.  
> It could be along the lines of Derek's the local bad boy who has his eyes set on shy awkward Stiles but all Stiles friends think Derek just a player and warns Stiles to stay away from Derek.  
> Only Stiles knows that Derek isn't like that and if anything it's Derek who's been hurt and used in the past.

_Know all about, yeah, 'bout your reputation_  
_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_  
_But I can't help it if I'm helpless_  
_Every time that I'm where you are_  
  


Derek hale was crafted by the hands of god himself and put into a leather jacket. Stiles, however, seemed to be the only person who realizes this. He doesn't mind. Sure, Derek is known to break hearts and sure, none of Stiles' friends like him but honestly? He could care less. So, when he just happened to get  _all_ the same classes as Derek, it was just... God doing a good deed. Not Danny.

 _Loving you, that isn't really something I should do_  
_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah_  
_Well, I should try to be strong but baby, you're the right kind of wrong_  
_Yeah, baby, you're the right kind of wrong_  
  
"Stiles  _please_ he isn't a good person. Why are you dating him?" So yeah, Derek and him started dating 3 months ago and just told their friends. Scott, Lydia, and Issac weren't very happy. 

"Because I really like him, Scott? Why can't you just be happy for me?" Stiles knows Derek is seen as a "bad boy" but once he got to know he knew Derek was an amazing person. Derek gives him flowers and really likes hugs and kisses him like it's never going to be enough. He cared about Stiles, and made him happy. Why couldn't his friends understand?

 _Might be a mistake, a mistake I'm makin'_  
_But what you're givin' I am happy to be takin'_  
_'Cause no one's ever made me feel the way I feel_  
_When I'm in your arms_  
  
Stiles had actually considered his friends words, wondering if they saw something he didn't. Was he making a mistake? He didn't think Derek would try and break his heart. All he really knows is that he loves the way Derek's body fits with his, and the way his arms curls on his shoulder. 

_They say you're something I should do without_  
_They don't know what goes on when the lights go out_  
_There's no way to explain_  
_All the pleasure is worth all the pain_

"Stiles," Lydia is speaking to him, but he knows what it's about. "I still think you need to break it off with Derek." You think that they'd get the hint after half a year. They were unreasonable, how could they not see? Stiles wishes they could know what happens behind closed doors (not in that way but...). The way Derek whispers 'I love you' softly in his ear, or the way he worshiped his body like no other. They would understand then. 

_Loving you, that isn't really something I should do_  
_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah_  
_Well, I should try to be strong but baby, you're the right kind of wrong_  
_Yeah, baby, you're the right kind of wrong_

"Your friends are glaring again. Should I do something? Like start a conversation or?" Derek looks so worried and Stiles is fucking  _livid._

"No, baby. It's not you. I'm really sorry, do you want to leave?" He feels sick. His friends were horrible for doing this.

"It's okay, Sti. They don't like me, I know." Stiles' eyes soften and he kissed his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, I love you." He means it, with every fiber in his being. Derek kisses his forehead and whispers,

"And I love you." 

"So like, do you want another soda?" Scott's voice interrupts the quietness, a shy and shameful smile on his face. "I'm really sorry for being a dick I just- I'm sorry." Stiles glances at Derek and falls a little more in love because the light is hitting his face and he's smiling, eyes crinkling and bunny teeth showing before he replies,

"Yeah man, I'd love one." And Stiles can't help it. Derek is beautiful thing.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have a request you can comment


End file.
